Roof-drip moldings with integrated rubber moldings are usually used to cover assembly recesses in automobile bodies, the moldings being tightly supported and held in the roof channel by projecting sealing lips. In order to mount luggage racks or the like, these roof drip moldings generally have elongated recesses on their upward-facing cross wall at the points where the corresponding anchoring points are located in the bottom of the roof channel.
One such cover device for assembly recesses in roof-drip moldings is known from DE 36 37 856 A1. Therein, the cover device consists of a cover holder that can be inserted in the roof-drip molding in the area of the recess. A cover is seated so as to pivot transverse to the longitudinal direction of the roof-drip molding to close the recess. The cover holder in this case has a recess in its bottom part and has a contact surface at the end of this recess for supporting the cover in its closed position.
In order to obtain a rattle-free guidance of the cover in this cover device, a leaf spring made of spring steel that forms an elastically yielding glide path for a cam of the cover is arranged at one side on the underside of the cover molding. This rattle-free guidance of the cover, however, not only requires the additional installation of a metal spring and a corresponding channel depth; the constructive effort for it is also considered very labor- and cost-intensive.
The objective of the present invention is to create a cover device that not only can be produced more economically, but that can also be installed without problems even for smaller profile cross sections of the roof-drip molding or shallower channel depths, and can be easily made effective for its intended application.
This objective is satisfied in the invention in that, on both sides at the opposing end of the recess, mountings are molded on having bearing journals that face one another which elastically engage in corresponding bearing holes provided laterally at one end of the cover.